Le Plan
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand une transfert très bornée tente à tout prix de caser ses deux instructeurs ? Elle obtiendra des résultats plutôt surprenants...


**Un nouvel OS qui est prêt depuis quelques temps déjà.**

 **Le PdV est celui d'une transfert, Elina. Ça change de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

Et si je faisais ça comme ça ? Étant donné qu'il s'entraîne le soir pendant une heure et elle est assise avec son amie dans la Fosse à la même heure... oui, je pourrais faire comme ça...

Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, je m'appelle Elina et comme tout les adolescents de 16 ans, j'ai dû choisir une faction. J'ai alors décidé de dire au revoir aux Sincères pour rejoindre les Audacieux. Il faut croire que je suis née pour cette faction.. la partie physique de l'entraînement est finie et je suis classée seconde après Mat, un ancien Érudit et mon meilleur ami.

Nos instructeurs sont Quatre et Six. Plutôt effrayants si on les énerve mais grâce à eux, même les plus faibles sont devenus des machines de guerre. J'exagère peut être un peu mais ils sont vraiment géniaux quand il s'agit de notre initiation. Quatre est celui qui nous montre tout les mouvements pour donner des coups puissants alors que Six, elle, nous donne toutes les astuces pour esquiver ces coups. Ils forment une bonne équipe, et c'est pour ça que je compte les faire sortir ensemble. D'ailleurs, j'étais réputée chez les Sincères pour pouvoir aider les amoureux timides à avouer leur amour ou les 'désespérément seul' à trouver quelqu'un. Taux de réussite : 100% et je ne compte pas les laisser changer ce pourcentage.

Je travaille sur ce projet depuis la fin de la première semaine de l'entraînement soit 5 jours. La seule personne qui aie acceptée de m'aider est Mat. J'avais également demandé de l'aide à Jessica, un amie de mon ancienne faction, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Jessica est persuadée que Quatre à un truc pour elle mais qu'il est trop timide.

1\. Quatre timide ? 2. Continue de rêver. 3. Il a au moins 6 ans de plus que nous.

Enfin bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, mon plan ! Je compte bien le mettre en marche d'ici quelques jours, ça dépend des infos que Mat me ramènera. D'ailleurs, il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Salut Eli. Il dit en entrant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a trouvé ?

Il s'assied sur le lit en riant.

-Du calme ! Quatre est encore dans la salle d'entraînement mais j'ai entendu Six et son amie parler. D'après Christina, si j'ai bien compris, Six a un copain...

-Quoi ? Non c'est pas possible. Elle n'avait jamais parler d'un copain !

-C'est peut-être récent Eli.

\- Ça va tout gâcher...

-Viens, va te coucher. La nuit porte conseil, tu trouveras une solution.

Mat embrasse mon front comme un frère le ferait à sa sœur avant d'aller se coucher. Je fais ce qu'il dit mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je ne laisserai pas ce gars se mettre entre 'Dix'. Oui, je sais...je suis bizarre.

Après une longue réflexion, je crois avoir trouvé une solution. Je ferais tout pour trouver ce 'copain' et essayer de lui trouver une autre fille. Si Six n'en a jamais parlé c'est que c'est très récent.

Enfin satisfaite et détendue, je réussie à m'endormir.

-Eli debout ! J'ai des nouvelles !

-Quoi ? Je grogne en me levant.

-T'as enfin parlé à Elsa ? Je continue en souriant.

Il vire au rouge quand je mentionne le prénom de cette fille. C'est une native-Audacieuse et Mat est totalement fou d'elle. Toujours du Elsa par ci, Elsa par là. Va falloir que je l'aide aussi lui.

Choses à faire :

*Se débarrasser de l'autre plaie.

*Réunir Dix

*Aider Mat avec sa Elsa

-Non... mais je parlais de Quatre. Il est venu me parler et a dit que tout les transferts sont invités à un jeu de Sincère ou Audacieux ce soir. On pourra avoir des réponses !

-C'est trop cool ! Je réponds en sautant du lit. Je m'habille rapidement puis nous allons à la cafétéria. Aujourd'hui et demain, tout le monde est libre. Il y a une sorte de fête ici, ça dure deux jours mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Tout comme le jour avant le classement final, les leaders nous ont annoncés une grande fête mais ils n'ont pas dit pourquoi.

J'entre dans la cafétéria quand une petite fusée blonde me bouscule et court vers la table des instructeurs où Quatre, Six et certains de leur amis sont installés. La petite fille ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle saute dans les bras de Marlène. Ça doit être sa fille, elles sont toutes les deux blondes.

Six regarde la petite avec adoration et je suis surprise de voir Quatre la regarder avec un léger sourire aussi. Peut être que si je réussis, ils auront une petite fille comme elle un jour. Et tout ça grâce à moi...

La petite fille fait le tour de la table puis s'assied sur les genoux de Six. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois, il y a toujours des enfants à leur table.

Mat' donne un coup de coude dans le mien, et bien sûr j'avais ma tête appuyée dessus.

-T'étais vraiment obligé ?

-Arrête de les observer, ils vont trouver ça bizarre.

-Désolée...

-Bon, on fait quoi cet après-midi ?

-Je vais essayer de parler à Six de son copain. Elle fait parfois des tatouages avec Tori.

-Tu vas te faire faire un tatouage ? Il me demande étonné.

-Oui, ça fait un moment que j'en veux un. Tu en fait un aussi ?

\- Ça va pas chez toi !?

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez Tori. Lorsque j'entre, je marche tout de suite vers les croquis pensant que Mat' me suit. Manque de pot, il s'est arrêter et discute avec Elsa. Six n'est pas là, donc je me rapproche lentement pour écouter leur conversation.

-Tu es Mat non ? Elle lui dit.

-Hum..oui.

J'y crois pas, il est si timide !

-Tu viens pour un tatouage ? Elle lui demande.

-Oh...hum...oui, bien sûr.

Attends ! Quoi ?

-Et toi ? Un nouveau tatouage ?

Je suis fière de lui, il grandit si vite. Il enfin le courage de lui parler...

-Non, un piercing. Au nombril. Je dois y aller, mais je compte sur toi pour me montrer ce tatouage.

Elle sort, un sourire sur le visage tout en le saluant de la main. Lorsqu'elle est hors de vue, il se retourne avec un sourire mais le perd quand il me voit. Mon grand sourire avec mes haussements de sourcils doivent le mettre mal à l'aise. Tant pis.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me coupe tout de suite,

-La ferme.

-Je n'allais pas me moquer, enfin peut-être un peu, mais je suis fière de toi.

Il me fusille du regard et ne m'adresse pas la parole de la soirée.

Le plan Dix commence maintenant.

1ère étape : se débarrasser du 'copain' de Six.

2ème étape :.. je verrai plus tard.

Je marche dans la Fosse vers 22h pour trouver Six. Elle y est mais Christina est avec elle.

-Six, je peux te parler ? Elle me regarde comme pour me dire de continuer.

-...en privé..

Elle me regarde suspicieusement.

-Pourquoi ?

Réfléchie, réfléchie, réfléchie...

-En fait... c'est assez gênant... Les magasins sont fermés et voilà, j'ai mes trucs... et rien pour...

-Oh, je comprends. Suis-moi. Elle rit mais pas un rire moqueur, un de ces rires qui trahissent son amusement et qui sont très rares venant d'elle.

Elle m'emmène vers ce que je pense être son appartement et une fois à l'intérieur je vois que j'avais raison.

-Elles sont dans la salle de bain.

Je la suis mais après quelques pas, elle me stoppe.

-Attends moi la. Je crois que mon copain est sous la douche.

-Tu vis avec lui ?

\- Ça va faire presque 4 ans maintenant. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Pour rien.

Et merde, 4 ans... Ça va être plus dur que prévu.

Elle se retourne pour entrer dans la salle de bain mais reviens une minute plus tard avec ce dont j'ai 'besoin', et en grande quantité...

\- Ça fait beaucoup dis donc.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas besoin en ce moment.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien. Tu vas chez Zeke après ?

-Oui, Quatre a prévenu Mat.

-Il m'en parlé, c'est vrai.

-Vous avez l'air d'être proches tout les deux.

Joue la cool, Elina. Pas trop direct.

-Quatre et moi ? Oui, on l'est.

\- Ça ne dérange pas ton copain ?

-Pas du tout, lui et Quatre sont, comment dire, très proches. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

-Pour rien, enfin... j'avais un copain hyper jaloux donc je voulais être sûre que tout se passe bien pour toi.

-Merci Elina, mais je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi seule.

-Je ne voulais pas sous entendre quoi que ce soit... je vais y aller.

Elle me raccompagne à la porte... j'ai merdé. Elle m'interpelle avant de fermer la porte.

-Elina ? Christina était une Sincère. Grâce à elle, je peux savoir quand tu me mens.

Puis elle ferme la porte.

Merde...

Je rejoins le dortoir, place mes affaires sous mon lit puis m'allonge sur ce dernier. Ou me laisser tomber dessus serais plus exact.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas avec elle ? Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un taux de réussite parfait et elle ne le gâchera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

-Dégage Mat.

-D'où te vient cette attitude ? T'as tes règles ?

Je lui envois mon pire regard et je jurerais l'avoir vu prendre un pas de recul. Il s'assied sur le lit.

-Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui a ?

-Six a remarqué que j'essayais de me mêler de sa vie de couple.

-Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber. Si elle est heureuse, laisse-la tranquille.

-T'as probablement raison...

Ou pas.

-Allez viens. On est attendu.

Il m'aide à me lever puis on rejoint l'appartement de ce Zeke.

-Voilà les tourtereaux ! Zeke annonce en ouvrant la porte.

-Quoi ? Non ! On est pas...

-Pas grave, je pensais que c'était...quelqu'un d'autre.

On entre, tout le monde est déjà là sauf Quatre, Six et Christina.. et le Pépin dans mon plan, autrement dit le copain de Six. Je me tourne vers Mat mais il est déjà rouge pivoine en voyant Elsa dans une robe qui la met très en valeur.

Quatre, Six et Christina arrivent mais toujours aucune trace du Pépin.

-Tout le monde par terre, on va commencer.

Je m'assieds comme tout le monde mais je me demande pourquoi le Pépin n'est pas là.

-Elsa. Sincère ou Audacieux?

Elle sursaute quand Zeke l'appelle.

-Audacieux.

-Intéressant. Je vois que tu aimes bien faire les yeux doux à notre premier transfert au classement. Donc, je te défis de l'embrasser pendant 2 minutes.

Mat se fige à côté de moi et commence à balbutier. Il est vite interrompue par Elsa. Elle s'est assise sur ses genoux et l'a embrassé avec force. Petit à petit, je le vois se détendre et répondre au baiser. Ça, c'est fait.

Choses à faire :

*Se débarrasser du Pépin

*Réunir Dix

Il se sépare finalement pour respirer mais Mat ne la laisse pas se lever, ce qui n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

-Christina, Sincère ou Audacieux ?

-Audacieux.

-Je te défis d'embrasser Quatre.

Elle retire immédiatement sa veste.

\- Ça va pas ? Tu sais que sa copine me tuerais.

Quoi ?

Choses à faire :

*Se débarrasser des Pépins

*Réunir Dix

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine comme ça moi ? Ah oui, ma fierté...

-Elina. Sincère ou Audacieux ?

-Hum ? Audacieux.

Elle me regarde bizarrement comme tout les autres.

\- Ça va ?

-Très bien, je réfléchissais...

-Ok, dans ce cas, je te défis d'aller trouver Jessica et de dire qu'elle avait raison et que Quatre est fou d'elle.

Quatre se tourne vers Christina, pas très heureux.

-Pourquoi tu m'impliques la dedans ?

-Pour le fun.

-Le mot copine te dis quelque chose ?

-Rho ça va, ça ne dérangera pas Tris.

Tris ? Infoooos !

À peine les mots sont sortis de sa bouches, qu'elle se colle les mains dessus et regarde Quatre d'un air désolé.

-Je suis désolée Quatre... je ne voulais pas...

-C'est pas grave, mais on ferait mieux de finir le jeu.

-On vient de commencer. Uriah pleurniche.

-Quatre a raison. Zeke continue.

Après de longues minutes où Uriah n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher, nous avons finalement décidé d'arrêter le jeu.

Je me recouche en repensant à ma journée.

Elle a un copain. 4 ans ? Le mot copine te dis quelque chose ? Tris.

Mais comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

-Eli réveille-toi, les simulations commencent aujourd'hui.

-Mais je croyais qu'on avait journée libre. Je réponds en frottant mes yeux et en m'asseyant.

-Moi aussi, mais changement de programme. Dépêche toi ! Je ne veux pas voir Quatre et Six énervés.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Nous arrivons dans la salle de simulation cinq minutes en avance mais tout le monde est déjà là.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là. On va commencer. Quatre annonce, puis Six continue,

-Dans cette partie de l'entraînement vous affronterez vos peurs, une par jour. La plupart des simulations durent 12 minutes environ. Ne vous inquiétez pas si la première fois est difficile, c'est tout à fait normal. Lors du dernier stage, vous affronterez toutes vos peurs en une seule fois. La moyenne est entre 10 et 15 peurs.

-Quel est le record ? Le moins de peur connu, je veux dire.

Six esquisse un sourire.

-Quatre.

C'est pour ça...

-Et donc tu en as six. Je lui demande sans réfléchir.

-Oui

-Bon, si vous n'avez plus de questions...Mat, tu es le premier.

Il les suit à l'intérieur et Elsa s'installe à côté de moi.

-Salut.

-Salut. Il a enfin osé te parler. Je lui dis.

-Je croyais qu'il n'allait jamais le faire.

-Oui, je pensais que j'allais devoir l'aider lui aussi.

-Comment ça lui aussi ?

-Dis que je suis bizarre si tu veux, mais je trouve que Quatre et Six devrait être ensemble donc je vais leur donner un coup de main. Je compte sur toi pour garder ça entre nous.

Elle sourit fortement et elle essaye de contenir un rire.

-Excuse moi. C'est juste que je pensais la même chose. D'ailleurs tu devrais parler à Christina si tu veux des infos sur Six et à Zeke pour Quatre.

-Merci beaucoup.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau,

-Elina.

Je suis Six après avoir eu les encouragements de Elsa.

-Où est Mat ? Je leur demande.

-Tu ressors par une autre porte quand la simulation est finie.

Quatre arrive avec une seringue et injecte son contenu dans mon cou.

-Bonne chance.

Je me réveille en sursaut, Six me tient l'épaule pour que je ne tombe pas.

C'était quoi ça ? Ils sont fous de nous forcer à faire ça.

-Tu vas bien ? Il demande.

\- Ça va, juste effrayée.

-Je comprends, j'étais comme toi. Six m'avoue avec un sourire.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Bien sûr.

Je sors et me dirige vers le dortoir où Mat doit sûrement m'attendre.

\- Comment tu vas ? Il s'inquiète lorsqu'il me voit arriver.

-Mieux. Et toi ?

-Mieux.

-C'était quoi ta peur ?

-J'étais menotté et je devais voir ma petite sœur se faire torturer. Elle a 10 ans. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je le prends dans mes bras, alors qu'il essaye de retenir ses larmes.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir demandée. Mais ta sœur va bien, ne l'oublie pas.

-Je sais... et toi ?

-C'est rien par rapport à toi mais j'étais dans une pièce où tout le monde m'accusait de quelque chose puis j'ai été condamnée pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite. C'est stupide, je sais.

-Aucune peur n'est stupide, c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien.

-Merci Mat.

-C'est normal.

-Sinon...toi et Elsa ?

Il vire encore une fois au rouge, me faisant rire.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien pu faire en deux semaines ! Toujours ces fichues simulations, et eux qui sont toujours 'occupés'. C'est ça, plutôt entrain de me compliquer la tâche en bécotant les Pépins oui.

La discussion avec Christina n'a rien donné, elle n'arrêtais pas de changer de sujet comme si elle ne voulait pas me dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui est sûrement le cas. J'ai laissé tomber puis j'ai essayé avec Zeke, manque de bol il était bourré. Il m'a avoué que Quatre n'avait pas de copine depuis 3 ans environ mais bon, il était bourré. Je crois que même un enfant de 3 ans aurait eu des meilleures informations.

Quant à Elsa, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire quand je parlais de ça.

Je compte recommencer après les résultats finaux demain. Certains passent leur test final aujourd'hui et d'autres, comme moi, demain. D'après Six, mon temps pendant les entraînements était pas mal et je devrais y arriver.

Il y aura donc une petite fête comme prévue ce soir mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

-Mat, on y va ?

-Vas-y déjà, je vais chercher Elsa dans le dortoir des natifs. On te rejoint. Ok ?

\- Ça marche.

Je vais donc seule dans la Fosse où une estrade est installée avec des chaises et un bar tout autour. Je m'assieds et quelques instants plus tard, Mat arrive avec Elsa sur son dos. Il la dépose sur une chaise puis il s'assied à son tour.

-Alors Eli, tu as des résultats ? Elsa me demande.

-Non, mais j'essaierai encore demain.

-Ok. Elle répond avec un sourire.

-Bienvenue à tous. Je tiens à féliciter les novices qui ont passés le paysage des peurs aujourd'hui et souhaiter bonne chance à ceux qui le passe demain. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus donc je vais laisser la parole à Six. Elle monte sur l'estrade et Max lui tend le micro.

-Merci Christina. Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais annoncer que le défi, cette année, a été réussi et que Max a gagné, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait faire cette fête.. Avant de révéler de quel défi il s'agit à nos chers novices, je voudrais faire une autre annonce. D'après Christina, des paris ont été fait. Donc voilà, pour ceux qui ont participé, je suis bien enceinte.

Les applaudissements reprennent mais je pense que ma mâchoire est littéralement sur le sol. Elle est pas sérieuse là ?

-Et le défis était de vous faire deviner qui est mon mari. Plusieurs ont essayé de trouver mais aucun de vous n'a réussi. Je vais vous laissé chercher encore un petit peu...

Pardon ? Son...quoi ?

Elle descend de l'estrade avec l'aide de Zeke et Uriah puis prend la petite fille blonde dans ses bras.

-Elsa ? Je lui demande, la voix tremblante.

-Oui ?

-Dis moi que la petite fille est sa sœur...

-Non, c'est la sienne. Elle m'assure en tapotant mon épaule.

Mat me sourit.

-Tu le savais ?

-Elsa me l'a dit, attends de voir son mari.

J'observe Six jouer avec... sa fille et crains le moment où je verrai enfin le Pépin, pardon son mari.

-Papa ! La petite fille crie.

Six la pose par terre et elle court dans les bras de son père. Qui n'est autre que...Quatre ?

Quoi ? Ils... quoi ? Ils sont mariés ? Un enfant ? Un bébé ?

Je sers à quoi moi, si ils font tout avant que je n'arrive ?

 **Plutôt inhabituel comme OS mais l'idée m'est venue comme ça et je tenais à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je l'ai posté car je n'ai pas le temps de réécrire un extrait et je serais absente tout le week-end (lundi compris) et je ne voulais pas partir sans rien à lire :)**


End file.
